Kung Fu Panda: An Unexpected visitor
by JaffaCakeMan
Summary: Tigress meats someone new but will her friendships with others and her hidden fealings last? (as a side note this is my first fanfic ever so there may be a few mistakes in both spellings and story as well as gramatically) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR AM ASSOSSATED WITH DREAMWORKS ANIMATION OR KUNG FU PANDA.Will update regually when i have bean reviewed.


**Chapter one: An unexpected arrival**

"RUN!" Shouted Monkey bouncing off walls and Knocking master shifu's tea all over his robes  
"what is going on with you two?"  
"BEHIND YOU" shouted mantis. as the red panda turned his remaining tea and cup where knocked to the floor by a orange and black blur"Tigress? what is the meaning of this?"  
"sorry master cant talk now"  
"Po?" shifu  
"yes?" said the panda in between breaths he was leaning against the wall after taking a break from chasing the three masters."what is the meaning of this disturbance? the gong hasn't even sounded!"  
"it was *pant* a *pant* prank *pant"  
"I should of noticed, monkey and mantis what did they do this time"he said turning to Po as he spoke  
"they snuck into tigress's room and where painting her white while she slept"  
"and why where they doing this ?"  
"wanted here to think she had gone grey"  
"do those two even know what time it is? its a whole hour before the gong"  
"they wanted to do it earlier but i caught them now please can i go? i quite like monkey and mantis without them having a funeral tomorrow"  
"Fine and when you catch them up please will you be so kind as to tell them that they get to train with tigress today and then with me tonight .oh and can you please tell the infirmary to be prepared"  
"k gotta go"Po shouted already running after the pranksters and the victim  
"those two always acting like children do they never learn?" chuckled master shifu as he returned to his room to change robes and to the kitchen to refill his tea.

"master shifu are you sure monkey and mantis can even train today"said crane while dodging the clubs of oblivion  
"why is there something wrong?"  
"the infirmary said they would be out by nightfall and then need rest and you took them out immediately and pitted them against tigress"  
"they can handle it"shifu stated  
"they are hiding in the rafters"crane said quickly before tucking in his wings to dodge a metal spiked club  
"point taken"seeing monkey and mantis dodging tigress by leaping to the other end off the loft"tigress train with crane for now i think that those two have had enough or at least until they train with me tonight"  
"thank you master shifu oh thank you thank you thank you"the tricksters exclaimed continuously  
"viper, Po spar for a while then you all meditate after lunch"  
"Yes master shifu" they all said in unison

It was halfway through meditating under the peach tree of eternal wisdom that tigress heard a loud knock coming from the main gate it sounded again "isn't there someone who was meant to get that?"she grumbled to here self, again there was a knocking "ugh who could come here at this hour?" she said as she examined the near setting sun. getting up sluggishly from her lotus form and them moved swiftly to the heavy olive door creaked loudly as she pushed it open to see a cloaked person "we don't take visit-" she stopped mid sentience when she saw twin daggers at his belt and glints of more under his cloak  
"i am not here to fight, peace" he said in a voice that was calm as a lake and as soft as velvet  
"then what is a armed man doing on this doorstep?"  
looking behind and below him "more like steps"as he gazed down the 1000 steps of the jade palace  
"who are you?"she question in a harsh voice while slightly loosening from here fighting stance  
"I am here to learn kung fu and to also find a home"he replied slowly removing his hood  
although she didn't show it she inwardly gasped as she saw him he was a lion like her half a foot taller and a slight darker orange fur long black whiskers with a white ruff like fur around his neck and cheeks (like a lion) and maybe tigress was dreaming or it was the sunset light but he looked hansom the way his fur shined and the black accents seamed to curl and stripe why are you thinking like this tigress its just someone you met  
"are you alright?"he questioned his velvet tone tinged with concern and that voice was like that of an angel NO STOP tigress snap out of this just speak  
"wh-why wouldn't i be?"she struggled out  
"after i spoke you stood there with a vacant expression for a minute then you started smiling slightly and you just stuttered"  
"oh um sorry i was somewhere else"  
"may i speak with your master? shifa i believe isn't it"  
"its shifu and who is it i am speaking with?"she corrected and questioned him  
"my name, not many people have cared for it but its Remus for those who it does matter to"  
"nice to meet you Remus, as to your requests you'll have to ask Shifu and knowing him he'll put you through the trials"

*Vipers pov*  
"viper master shifu said we are to assemble in the training hall immediately" said a voice that pulled viper from here meditation  
"OK mantis I'm coming"she replied as she slithered from the roof of the entering the hall she was amazed to see a lion, a pretty lion noticing his species the turned here glare onto tigress who was gazing inconspicuously at the other feline.  
"Alright everyone this is Mr Remus who may or may not start training with you"announced Shifu "but in order for him to be accepted into the jade palace he must pass the training coarse, he is willing and seams to pay attention unlike some" He continued glancing at monkey who was whispering in Po's ear  
while this was happening viper examined the lion with more detail he looked like a schoolboy on his first day, she noted that there was a lot of callous on his palms and knuckles, and wait is that scarring on his wrist...  
"Viper?"  
"yes?" she said bolting upright realising master shifu was speaking to her  
"may i continue now? you haven't bean paying attention so ill start i said if he does pass the trials he will have to stay in one of your rooms till we get one sorted out for him"  
"Of course master Shifu" they all chimed  
"now Remus you can begin, just get to the other side" as he said this the clubs of instant oblivion started swinging gaining momentum rapidly

General pov

Remus took of his burlap travel cloak to reveal his twin short swords and a belt full of Kunai (throwing knifes). He wore a thin leather coat with brass buttons and jade colored trim with a short tail. upon removing his belt and coat they could see he was wearing a silk waistcoat of a deep burgundy Color again with jade arms now showing they could see the muscle that he had built up and his frame more clearly. his body radiated one thing: speed his muscles were not to big he was thin but not spindly and was bear footed below his loose black trousers (I am British so its not pants)

Tigress's pov

I thought he was handsome but not this handsome those muscular arms that fur it looks so warm STOP TIGRESS! again with the looking i don't even know him,but Then again he looks kind of pretty "when you are ready" she barely heard her master speak. Then she saw him start to run strait at the spiked clubs "oh no what is he doing" she thought when just as he reached the edge he jumped right at a swinging club coming his way... and he grabbed on "i cant believe it he is holding onto the spikes"  
she heard everyone else cheer barley noticing her voice with them. he waited then flipped off grabbing onto the next one then again and again till he jumped then landed lightly of the jade turtle of wisdom crouching low to keep balance "i wonder what else he can do" she thought. the arrows then where fired at him instead of dodging them he just caught them one...two...three...four...five five arrows caught. he then simply dropped the arrows into the bottom of the turtle jumping off to the Gauntlet of wooden warriors.

Remus's pov

"Hm those warriors look like they need a bit more skill to complete well ill never know if i don't try"he thought as he ran he was aware of the gasps and cheers of his audience knowing that Shifu was just watching. upon reaching the warriors he didn't slow just kept on gaining speed he didn't even slow just blocked and jumped like lighting not even receiving a hit once smashing the last one before appearing in the flaming pipes.  
"just wait be quiet and walk slow listen" he repeated in his mind over and over listening for a slight rustle of gas in the pipes below "LEFT" he heard the slight gas rustle jumping to his right doing a roll to avoid the crackling heat of the flames,dodging backwards to avoid another then forwards it was in this manner that Remus finally got to the end to find the furious five, the dragon warrior and his new master  
"You have done well student you shall sleep with Po for now. we wake up at the gong then eat train eat again then meditate the rest of the day is for you to decide"  
"thank you master"i said while bowing.


End file.
